


On to a new year

by SoraeMina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace basically watching over Sabo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Love at First Sight, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraeMina/pseuds/SoraeMina
Summary: Sabos year wasn't the best. He hates New years eve and the new year that's about to start, convinced that fate has given up on him. But then, something unexpected happens and he finds himself falling in love with a certain man and New Years Eve.





	1. New Years Eve - Sabos view

Sabo didn't know how it happened.

 

It was all probably due to a shitty day.  
Yeah, that must have been it. It always started with a shitty day, and if you weren't careful enough, that day would drag on and on, at first only to a week, then a month and in the end to a whole fucking year. And he seemingly hadn't been careful enough. That was right. 

Thinking back, this whole year had been awful for him, from the very first day, when his girlfriend cheated on him on new years day with some random guy.  
He accidentally had walked in on them on the party they had been invited to.  
At first, he didn't even recognize her, his girlfriend, whom he had dated since graduation and that was like three years ago. And then, just when he was about to walk away again, not wanting to bother them, she had called out his name, horrified, and only then he had realized that it was in fact her. But funnily enough, he couldn't bring himself to get pissed at the stranger or at her. He was just too shocked. And then he had left and their relationship burst into pieces.

Afterward, so he heard, she immediately started dating that guy. But how could he blame her. The stranger had no scars (, no brains) and was built like an ox and with that he seemed to be more fitted to her expectations. Unlike him.

 

Afterwards, he didn't even try to get into a new relationship, too heart broken from the last one, but instead concentrated himself on work. Just a few month ago had he started writing for the local newspaper, getting a decent pay with acceptable working hours. Of course it wasn't his dream to write as a no name journalist, but it was by far better than what his parents had planned out for him and even if it was hard to believe, he had been happy with it. 

But his little luck didn't last long as his boss, a nice elder man, who was more like a father to everyone, always there to listen and too help someone out, soon, after barely half of the new year, had to retire.  
The man who took over, friendly and understanding at first, turned out to be the worst man on earth. He cut their pay, let them work overtime and since he seemed to hold a personal grudge against Sabo, out of whatever reason, he did his best to make things difficult for the blonde. And so he ended up being transferred to another department. It was horrible. From then on he had to work with people like his parents, making interviews and writing articles to their advantages, even if the content was far from the truth.  
He knew, that it was nothing more than bribery, even if he couldn't see the money that was flowing from the rich asses to his ass boss. 

And while his boss got richer with each second passing, his image got worse due to the fake articles he was told to write and to publish under his name.  
And with that, not only his career was forever a lost cause, but his parents once again got their attention on him, suddenly standing in front of his door and demanding him to come back.  
They even found out, that he was no longer in a relationship, but instead of asking their beloved son if he was alright, they immediately thought of marrying him off to a wealthy influential family, so they could get into even higher society. Like they weren't already rich enough.

Of course he had turned them down and almost literally kicked them out of his apartment. And at first they had even let him be, but that changed rather fast.  
After finally not being able to take it any more, he had written an article that wasn't quite in the favor of the interviewees, let alone his boss. And so he got fired without further delay and his parents were immediately back on his doorstep.  
And this time, it took him more effort to kick them out. They kept on pestering him though, inquiring about his future plans, since he was unemployed and needed a new job sometime soon. They knew Sabo was in need and they took full advantage of it. But he wouldn't let them. He would rather end up as beggar on the streets than go along with his parents plan for him.

Finding another job was tough though.  
But seriously, who was he kidding. It was impossible. No papers were interested. They didn't even read the articles he sent to show his actual skills, to show that he in fact wasn't incorruptible. But no one would listen to him. Instead he had to do several little underpaid jobs, so he could afford some food and the rent. But, of course, that didn't work out for long and soon enough he actually found himself on the streets.  
It was only thanks to a friend, that he found a new place. A little, worn down, old and freezing hole of an apartment. But it was cheap and affordable and that was all he needed for the moment. It was only until he would get a proper job again, only until his life was back to normal again. 

And then, one day, his cat died and he nearly cried his eyes out as he discovered her dead body on the street in front of his new apartment. For a whole week, he didn't leave his place.

Even his friends started to pity him, as things only got worse. Someone ruined his car with scratches and only like a month afterward, just before the cold season started, the cables got bitten through by an animal. On top of that, someone broke into his apartment and stole everything valuable, including a stack of money he had earned through moonlighting.  
Luckily, he had his Laptop with him, otherwise, as a writer he would have been doomed. 

 

Fate though still didn't get easier on him. But from then on, it was mainly his own fault. He often started to get into fights, his alcohol consume raised and his one night stands started to get out of hand, while his self esteem got smaller from day to day. And then, on one fateful day, his best friend Koala finally snapped, as she discovered him laying high on his couch with some drugs on his table.

"That's enough!", she said, sounding more frustrated than furious. But her tone got him to cower in front of her nonetheless. And with that, on a day in the week between Christmas and New year, she started the so called 'Get Sabo back into life and society' project.  
When he thought that there was no one worse than his parents, who had treated him like nothing more than a marionette, than he hadn't yet expected Koala treating him like a doll. 

After searching some clothes out of his closet, much too his irritation, she violently dragged him out of his apartment and into her car, driving him to her place. Then, the second the door had closed behind them, she suddenly started stripping him off his clothes.  
He still wondered why none of the neighbors hadn't called the police at the sound of his rather unmanly screeches.  
Koala didn't even try to shut him up, as she shoved him into the bathroom and pushed him straight into the shower. She even went in with him in her underwear, because, as she claimed, she didn't trust him to do the job properly while being high. Meaning she didn't trust him to properly shower and clean himself, like he was some little kid. Never before had he been so mortified. She didn't only wash his body and hair, but also brushed his teeth, cut his nails and shaved him. And just as he thought he was through with the torture, she dragged him out of her apartment again and to a hairstylist, to cut his hair, not listening to his protests that he was in fact fine with its length.  
And while he was tied to the hairdresser chair, letting his hair get cut, Koala just disappeared, leaving him with a really bad feeling. 

When she returned, his hair was short again, not too short, but also not long anymore. In her opinion perfect medium length and unfortunately he had to admit that it didn't look bad. Sighing, he had sat down in the passenger seat, leaving Koala her triumph, until suddenly out of the blue she shoved a bag into his hands, full of articles, that he in fact possessed, though most not as fancy as those Koala gave him. On their drive back to his apartment he rummaging a bit through the items, mostly stuff like shampoo, cologne, deo and even a toothbrush with toothpaste, feeling annoyed that Koala thought so low of him. He really didn't need that stuff. He already had everything.

"New years eve, my place and then Cascade club. Wear that and try not to look unemployed. And Don't You Dare Skip!!! I'll pick ya up around eight. See ya"  
They had parked in front of his apartment, and with those words alone she kicked him out of her car and drove away, leaving him gaping at the corner, where she disappeared in her vehicle. She didn't mean that serious, did she? And what did she mean with 'wear that'? He only figured after taking another glance back into the bag she had given him.

 

There were only two days left until New Year and he really didn't know what to do. Just the thought of New year made him feel anxious and sick. He really didn't want to go to her place, knowing that there, he would meet his other friends, and remember stuff he didn't want to recall, like for example his break up from a year ago. And the thought of going to a club afterward only made things worse. 

Accordingly to his distaste, he was nervous and anxious as he waited in front of his mirror for Koala to pick him up, while at the same time trying hard not to throw up. He didn't feel good at all, but he knew his friend good enough to know that she wouldn't let that pass as an excuse. Not before he didn't throw up in the middle of the club after obviously drinking too much.  
Self conscious, he eyed himself in the mirror. He was wearing the clothes Koala had picked for him, a plain dark blue button up with a black vest and a black tie that matched both, his black jeans and his boots. Boots, because outside the snow lay ten inches thick and almost untouched and even if it didn't fit his outfit, he'd rather look weird than have cold wet feet all day and get sick. 

As the time approached eight, he started to put on his coat and a scarf, burying himself in the soft fabric, just as the bell rang and Koala stood in front of his door. Instead of opening her, he would rather disappear under the cover of his bed and just forget about New year. But he knew Koala good enough. In the worst case she would just break down his door and drag him out to the party by force. And he really didn't want that to happen.  
No matter how unlucky he had been over the last year, he still had some dignity left in him and he didn't need Koala to go and break it on the last day of this disastrous year. 

Sighing, he opened the door, mentally preparing for the curious hands, that immediately reached out to check if he actually wore the outfit she had provided for him. “Good!”, she stated as she caught a glimpse of the shirt, the vest and the tie through the slightly opened coat, a content grin on her face as she nodded at her masterwork.  
“And, to make it complete” She slightly got on her toes, pushing a black hat on Sabos locks, a triumphant grin on her face. “Perfect!”  
And on the way to her car, he kept on asking himself, where she had hidden that head all along. He didn't see it as he opened the door.

 

Either way. Koalas efforts to cheer him up did somehow work out. Seeing his friends, being stupid together, drinking and laughing and just having a good time was always fun. Sabo didn't even notice the time pass until someone just had to ruin it all. 

“Cascada!”, the boy shouted, a new friend of a friend of Sabo, he had forgotten his name, quite young and energetic, but also kind of annoying.  
Cascada meanwhile was a club near the outskirts of the city. Not the closest one, but by far the best in between, not cheap and worn down, but not noble and expensive either. A place, he started disliking about a year ago, because it was the place where he first had met her, his ex.  
Groaning he let himself fall back into the couch, absolutely not feeling like going. But of course people wouldn't let him and so, after barely half an hour, everyone gathered around the entrance of said club and from then on it could only get worse for him. 

Being there brought back memories, happy memories, but mostly the bad ones. And since most of his friends were busy with dancing and singing along the lyrics, no one noticed as he slowly disappeared towards the bar. A bad decision he would probably regret soon afterwards.  
He felt like an idiot, with his fancy clothes, in a nice club, drinking expensive cocktails, awaiting a great new year, all the while having no job, no real apartment, no car and not a single scent. It felt like a bad joke.

 

At some point, he noticed, that, as lost as he was in his negative thoughts, he had downed more than he probably could stomach. Maybe he should go to the toilet get rid of it. But then again, it had costed him a fair share of money. He shouldn't let it go to waste by puking the expensive liquor right out of his stomach again. He just had to cope until his body started working on it. But a trip to the toilet still didn't sound bad. He needed to go anyway and if he was there already he could also fill his suffering stomach with some water to do it some good.

Groaning he stood up, taking a glance over to see where his friends had went off. They were still dancing there, a few of them standing at the side, watching the others with a drink in their hands and a stranger to flirt by their side. Lucky Bastards.  
With his mood worsening Sabo strolled off, away from the others and to the toilet, taking his time and trying hard not to fall over. The world around him was spinning, but he was optimistic that it would get better sooner or later. As long as he stopped drinking that was.  
But it didn't get better.

In the toilet, as soon as he was done, he felt how everything started to glide out of his hands. He was terribly wobbly on his legs, only standing upright thanks to the wall next to him, his whole body trembling. Then, thee world around him started to get fuzzy and his mind begun to swirl. Not good.  
Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the cold wall and took a deep breath. It was fine. He just had to write Koala or Hack and wait here to have them pick him up. They would care for him. He knew they would, they always did, even over all the few breakdowns of last year. They never let him down, especially when he was in a condition such as his current one, or with other words, too drunk to walk anymore.  
He was just about to get his phone out, as the voice of a stranger attracted his attention.

“Hey pretty. You alright? Need some help?” His first reaction was to smile, simply out of politeness, before he shook his head and said “I'm fine, but thank you.”  
He thought with that it was done, but just a moment afterward he found out that he had gotten the wrong impression of the stranger. That man wasn't worried and trying to help him. That man was hitting on him. He only realized his mistake as it was slightly too late.

“Are you sure?” The man asked, his voice heavy and deep, his eyes greedily devouring Sabo, as he stepped in front of him. “You don't look good” A hand reached out, stroking Sabos cheeks and grossing him out, while the man once again took a step closer. Now he stood between Sabos legs, his other hand suddenly on his side, wandering down until he cupped his the blondes butt. Sabo wanted to protest, but the hand that had just been on his cheek suddenly drifted to his mouth and shut him up.  
“Let me help you” The man had bent forward, all but whispering the words into Sabos ear, as he pressed closer to the blonde, making their groins rub against each other.  
Sabo, with his mind dizzy and fogged by the alcohol, couldn't process what was happening fast enough until he was trapped between the man and the wall. He could feel the mans erection through the fabric of his jeans, could feel the hand, that was touching him down below wandering to the front, under his shirt, over his skin and slowly but gradually to his pants and he could feel the mans heavy breath on his neck, as his lips approached his tender skin.  
Sabo wanted to scream, wanted the stranger to back off. Never before had he been assaulted like this, and while he usually was able to fend creeps like that off by himself, he was now helpless, the alcohol making him weak, not only physically, but also mentally. 

He shivered as he felt the mans lips on his neck, a tongue greedily running over his skin, while a hand started to palm him, trying to get him hard as well.  
But Sabo didn't want to. This was the worst. Rape was probably the only thing on his list that still missed, but this couldn't be right? This wasn't happening right?  
And so, his mind decided to rather pass out, than witness his body getting raped by a stranger. Just as his mind went black and his knees gave out, he could hear once again, the voice of another man.

 

*******

Wow.  
For once in the last couple of month he actually felt good. Well, except the slight headache that bothered him. But otherwise he felt really good.  
It almost felt like he was laying in clouds, surrounded by softness and smoothness, with the perfect temperature and if he wasn't mistaken a hint of lavender scent. It really felt like heaven and he couldn't help but smile, as he snuggled into the clouds and breathed in the lovely scent. Sighing he opened his eyes, looking around, only to have his smile drop instantly and his eyes widen in horror. Just a second ago, he had been sleepy and drowsy, but now, he was wide awake.

What the fuck did happen? Desperately he tried to think back and recall what had happened the previous day. He had been with his friends, going out because of New Year. They had been to a club. And then-

Sabos eyes widen in realization and he whirls around to stare at the door. That wasn't possible. That simply wasn't possible. He didn't go with that creep, did he? He didn't actually do it with him, did he? But as he slowly moved from side to side, he noticed that there was no sting and no ache bothering him. So he was fine, wasn't he? But still, what exactly happened?

Frowning he took a look around. Even if he didn't want to admit it, this place looked surprisingly nice. The king sized bed was covered in light pastel green sheets, with white cushions, matching the white curtains and the big closet that covered the whole wall on his right side. There where nightstands on both side of the bed as well, also white, with a fantasy book laying on top of the one to his right, next to a little wooden lamp and a pair of glasses.  
Everything looked clean and tidy, absolutely not matching the behavior of the man from the evening before. Could it really be?  
And wait. Was there someone singing? 

As silently as Sabo could and as his headache allowed, he got out of the soft sheets and tiptoed over to the slightly ajar door. Carefully he took a glimpse outside.  
But as he looked outside, he noticed that no one was there. The singing tough, got louder and came out of another room down the hallway.  
Nervously he looked back and forth and then decided to take a risk. He moved out of the bedroom and into the hallway, following the sound of the soft singing. The voice was deep and carefree and he had to admit that it sounded kind of nice. Whoever stood in there had a talent for singing. Now, fulfilled with curiosity, he looked around the corner, just as the stranger wanted to walk out of the kitchen. 

“Oh? Your awake?”  
A man stood in front of him smiling sincerely at the frozen Sabo, who in exchange couldn't do anything but stare at him, completely lost with words. He had expected a lot, but definitely not someone like that. The stranger was fucking handsome. He was almost as tall as Sabo, with black hair tied into a little pony tail, although a single strand had freed itself from its ties and hung loosely into his face. His face meanwhile was covered with a whole sea of freckles and a radiant smile that was almost too bright for Sabo to bear.  
But that wasn't what shocked Sabo speechless. Blinking he stared at the man, not believing his eyes. So there did actually exist men like him.

The stranger was bare feet, wore baggy sweatpants, but otherwise nothing more than an apron. Sabo could only imagine the abs that had to hide below it, judging by the rest of his muscular built. Compared to that stranger, Sabo felt like nothing more than a skeleton. It was kind of embarrassing. That man looked fucking sexy. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Blinking Sabo looked up. He didn't notice that he had spaced out and stared at the man in awe and slight jealousy. But instead of being met by a smug or a disgusted look, he saw straight into worried eyes. Beautiful sparkling green eyes by the way. Then, only a second later he could feel a warm hand on his forehead and suddenly the man leaned in, closer than Sabo should be comfortable with, a frown marring his face, as he stared straight into Sabos eyes. 

“Doesn't feel like a fever. But you look pale. How do you feel?”  
Sabo was shocked. This man, he was really sincerely worried for him. Even though they didn't know each other. He didn't even knew the strangers name. Suddenly the mans eyes widen in horror and Sabo felt his hopes get crashed. Maybe he had the wrong impression after all.

“My apologies, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Ace. We kind of met yesterday and … stuff kind of happened”, the man drifted off, seemingly having difficulties to explain what happened. As he was kind of lost in thoughts of finding a way, to convey it best, Sabo tried to remember how the night with the stranger had been. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't grossed out by the idea of a one night stand with the stranger. He was handsome after all, and not to forget polite and friendly. He kind of liked him. In fact, Sabo was kind of sad that he didn't remember anything. It must have been great to -

“Oh, but it's not like we had sex or something”, the stranger, or rather Ace hastily added, as he noticed his mistake and Sabo blanked. Shit. He should really stop always jumping to conclusions. 

“It's just.... hard to explain.” Ace continued, sheepishly rubbing his neck. “Either way, how are you feeling? Need some medicine?” With those words, Ace moved back into the kitchen, opening a cupboard to get out a box full of different kinds of medicine. Sabo had followed him, grateful for the offer, since his head really could use some medicine. 

“Headache?” Ace asked, waving one of the boxes in front of Sabo, who nodded eagerly at the prospect of getting rid of his headache. The smile Ace gave him in return though, caused another problem to raise, as his heart started beating rapidly and his face to heat up. Ace had the smile of an angel. It took away Sabos breath and at the same time let butterflies swirl around in his stomach. Unfortunately though, he knew this feeling all too well.  
He was about to fall in love with a stranger. A handsome stranger named Ace, with manners like a gentleman and a smile so blinding that it was definitely not from this world. But still a stranger, and Sabo could do nothing to prevent himself from falling. 

“Here you go” Ace suddenly said, ripping him out of his thoughts. With a grateful smile on his side and a whispered thanks he took the glass offered to him and downed the medicine with the water, while Ace opened the refrigerator next to him and pulled a few things out.

“So”, he started to say, gesturing Sabo to follow him, as he walked out of the kitchen with a few glasses in his hands and to the vast living room on the other side down the hallway. “I know, it's kind of awkward. We don't really know each other after all. But I just thought you could need it, so I went ahead and made some breakfast for yo- I mean us.” While Ace approached the dining table and put the glasses on it, Sabo couldn't help but stare, desperately trying not to drool at the sight in front of him. 

How long has it been since he had seen a breakfast like that?  
Probably ever since he had left his parents house. He wasn't much of a morning person and way too lazy to put so much effort into preparing something so vast, so without any attendants his breakfast always turned out rather simple.  
The breakfast Ace had made though was far from simple. The whole table was covered in food. There was a pile of pancakes and waffles, a basket with different kinds of bread and croissants, a plate covered with cheese, ham and salmon and a bowl full of fruits. There were also honey, marmalade, syrup and other stuff. Just so much that Sabo didn't know where to look at. There was a steaming pot of tea, cups of yogurt, a can full of juice and up front, two empty plates, two glasses and two cups next to each other, one for Ace and one for himself. 

“Oh shit!” Confused Sabo looked over his shoulder, just in time to see Ace disappear into the hallway again. He was a little bit surprised hearing the man curse, since up until now he had always been polite and careful with his words. But seeing him freak out like that was kind of cute. But Sabo wondered why it happened in the first place. Slowly, he followed Ace back into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of the raven hair in front of his stove, as he broke an egg over a pan. Immediately, the sound of frying filled the room, accompanied by the smell of egg and Sabo almost started to drool again.

“You can go ahead and dig in. I'll be right there” Ace told Sabo over his shoulder, but the blonde only shook his head. “No. It's fine.”, he said, leaning against the door frame to wait for Ace. “I'll wait. After all your hospitality that's really the least I can do. But thank you very much”  
On top of that, from this point of view, he had a great view on Ace muscular back. Not that that mattered. After all he really was grateful for Ace hospitality. Never before had he met someone so nice. 

“Oh, my name is Sabo by the way” Only now he realized that he didn't introduce himself, but his worry soon turned into confusion because of Ace sudden bolting laughter. “I know, I know. You told me yesterday” Ace chuckled while getting the first fried egg into a plate, to make the second. He hesitated though, turning to Sabo with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“Sorry, I forgot to ask. Do you prefer it fried or scrambled?” Sabo only blinked at him, trying to remember when he had introduced himself yesterday, or rather how. He had a feeling that it had been embarrassing. He wasn't sure though.  
“Ehm...fried is fine”, he said, while he kept on digging in his memories. It was in vain though. By the time Ace finished, Sabo gave up on trying, accepting the bitter truth, that he couldn't remember a thing.

As they sat down on the table, next to each other, Sabo at first wasn't quite sure how to proceed. He had just decided to keep his manners up and make a good impression on the other, as Ace started to eat next to him. Blinking in bewilderment, he stared at the raven haired, a chuckle leaving his lips, before he had the chance to suppress it. The sound caused Ace to stop. Irritated he looked up at Sabo, before his cheeks turned crimson red and he averted his gaze in embarrassment. “S-sorry. I didn't mean to act so-” But before Ace could finish, Sabo started eating as well, just as messy as Ace had done and it let a grin spread on Ace lips. “Enjoy your meal!”, he said, sounding incredibly happy, as he started eating again, alongside Sabo, and both dug in like animals, not caring about manners and etiquette, both a bright grin on their faces. 

 

“So, what happened yesterday?” Sabo asked finally, after they had finished the whole breakfast, both of them leaning back into their seats and enjoying the feeling of being fully stuffed.  
“What do you remember?” Ace asked back, sipping at his tea, while he waited for Sabo to collect his thoughts to answer.  
“That guy hitting on me” Sabo only admitted, slightly ashamed, averting his gaze. He didn't really want to know what had happened in between his black out and Ace arrival, but he knew he had to.  
“Yeah, that guy.” Ace recalled the man who had been harassing Sabo. “Probably won't try something like that again anytime soon. Don't worry. He didn't get far. I stopped him before he could” Ace added hastily, as he noticed Sabos anxiety. Reassuringly he laid a hand on the blondes back, stroking it slightly as a mean of comfort.  
“He was barely touching you. Luckily nothing serious. You had all your clothes on and your pants weren't opened, so no need to worry” Ace kept on trying and it did bring some relief to Sabo.  
“And then?”, the blonde asked, looking up again, right into Ace sparkling green eyes. Ace hesitated, sheepishly rubbing his cheek, before he slowly started to answer.

“Well, I asked you if you were alone, but you were so out of it, you didn't really answer. And since I didn't know where you live, I brought you here”  
Sabo kept on staring at him, full of expectations, but Ace only shrugged as he said: “That's about it” Sabo couldn't believe it though.  
“Wait. That's it?”, he asked irritated.  
“Ehm...yes?”  
It was obvious that Ace was hiding something, not only by the way his answer sounded more like a question, but also by the way how he avoided Sabos eyes and looked utterly guilty. Either way, he didn't look like he would reveal anything anytime soon. Sighing Sabo admitted defeat. Maybe it was better that he didn't know. He left that decision to Ace. 

A moment of silence passed, the air around them suddenly full of tension and awkwardness, now that everything was said and done. Slowly, Sabos eyes wandered through the room, his thoughts somewhere else, until they got stuck at a clock.  
“What?!”, he shrieked as he noticed the time. It was way too late. Not that he had anything to do, but he still couldn't just stay here all day. He would only be a bother for Ace. 

“Shit. This late already? I should probably go”, he said, nearly jumping from his chair.  
He didn't want to. He really didn't want to leave, but he had brought Ace already more than enough trouble. He didn't want to bother his savior more than necessary, although, somewhere deep down he wished Ace would ask him to stay.  
“Oh.” For a moment, Sabo thought that he saw sadness and disappointment in Ace eyes, but then there was that radiant worry free smile again and Sabos hopes crumbled.  
“You're probably right”, Ace said thoughtfully, taking a glance at the clock as well. Then he stood up again, leaving the living room and Sabo alone.  
“Wait, I'll bring you your stuff.”, he shouted from the bedroom, while Sabo tried to collect himself. 

He really didn't want to go. But on the other side he didn't want to trouble Ace. Yet, his wish to get to know the raven hair was suddenly unbearable and left him with an inner conflict, that he didn't know how to solve. “Here you go” Ace said, his polite smile back on his lips, as he handed Sabo first his vest and tie, then his phone, his keys and wallet.  
Silently he guided Sabo to the door, like a gentleman holding the blondes coat up to help him get dressed. Sabo appreciated the offered gesture and let Ace help him get into his coat. Sadness was written all over his face, mixed with nervousness and insecurity. His mind was so busy with making a decision on what to do, that he almost missed the falseness of Ace smile. Fortunately though, only almost. 

With wide eyes Sabo stared at the forced smile as Ace tried to say goodbye to him. It was now or never. He already wore his coat and slipped into his shoes, his scarf firmly tugged around his neck. All he had left to do was leave and never see Ace again. Or take matters into his own hands and let his heart decide what to do. “Well, uhh, I guess you're leaving now. It...was really nice to get to know you, Sab-” Sabo just couldn't bear the sadness in Ace expression and the sudden loss of the gleam in those beautiful green eyes. It was like someone had robbed him of all happiness.

And in a moment of frustration, Sabo forget to think and stopped to worry and just did what came to his mind first. Slowly he stepped forward, leaning in closer to Ace, his eyes slowly starting to shut, as his lips gently met those of Ace. They were soft against his, and as Ace opened his mouth in a shocked gasp, Sabo couldn't help but let his tongue run loose and dive into the warmth of Ace mouth. Only as Ace didn't pull back, Sabo took it as encouragement and continued on, feeling flutters in his stomach, as Ace returned the kiss eagerly. As they pulled apart, because of the lack of air, they stared at each other in bliss. By now, they stood chest to chest, Sabos arms wrapped around Ace neck and Ace arms tight around Sabos waist. 

“So, I guess that means I can stay?” Sabo whispered against Ace neck, breathing in the scent of lavender.  
“Yeah...Sure”, Ace mumbled, sounding slightly dizzy.  
“So, you don't mind? I mean, I'm a guy too...and we barely know each other and -” With a second kiss, Sabo stopped Ace from rambling, pressing his body closer against the other. “Like I care”, he whispered, as they pulled apart, a happy smile on his face.

New Years eve had destroyed his live one year ago, starting with the break up with his ex. But now he was kind of glad, that all those things happened. Only thanks to that he got the chance to meet Ace and just looking in those green sparkling eyes was enough to convince him, that the upcoming year would be the best ever. With Ace it wasn't like with the girl from back then, it felt absolutely nothing like it. All that time he thought he loved her, but being hold so tight by this man, proved him otherwise. Even though they didn't really know each other, even though they had met just the day before, he just knew that this was it. It was love on first sight. True love.  
And with Ace by his side, he just knew that this year would be great.


	2. What really happened - Ace view

So, he had saved that stranger from getting raped.   
But what now? He seemed to be alone at this place, so he couldn't just leave him alone by himself. But on the other hand he couldn't take him home either, could he? Thoughtfully he eyed the stranger. He had been wobbly on his knees, his eyes half lidded and his reaction time slower than healthy. In Ace opinion, he didn't look simply drunk, he looked like he got drugged. Hopefully that wasn't the truth though.  
Being haunted by guilt and worry, he squatted down to the stranger with a heavy sigh escaping his lips. “Fine”, he said, looking at the blond with a frown marring his face. “I'll take you to my place” 

For the time being, he had the man sat down in a corner of the club, hoping that no security had yet caught up on them. He was still unsure, if this was a good idea, but as things were, he couldn't think of another way to solve this problem.   
“Come on”, Ace said, giving Sabo a hand and helping him to stand up. “Let's get going” 

Slowly he lead the way to the exit, noticing the disapproving look of some security staff as they passed by. To his relieve, they let him be, as they seemed to realize that they were already on their way out, although he wouldn't have minded a bit of help.  
Slightly annoyed, he dragged the drunken blond out of the club, taking a short glimpse on his watch, only to realize that there were only a few minutes left until midnight and with that the New Year.

“Way to start my birthday” Ace sighed, as he looked down at the man hanging over his shoulder. The blond could barely stand anymore and walking back to his home with him would certainly be a pain. Thoughtfully he looked down the street, an idea popping up in his mind. Usually it would only take him about ten to fifteen minutes, but with the drunken idiot in tow it would most likely take around half an hour if not more.

“You're not gonna puke, are you?” Ace asked, frowning at the blond, but since he didn't get an answer, he simply decided to take it as a no, he wouldn't.”Good”, he stated, lifting the blond up to sit him down on a low wall, turning his back on him and grabbing him under his knees to pull him closer. He was just about to tell the blond to wrap his arms around his neck, so he could start carry him, as the stranger did it all by himself without being told so. Ace was relieved, starting to believe that things would go smoother than expected, as the blond pressed against his back and snuggled his nose into his hair.  
“Smells nice”, the stranger said, exhaling slowly, like he felt relieved, his muscles relaxing, while Ace tensed at the sudden intimate contact. He pulled himself together though, blaming the strangers weird behavior on his drunken state, as he set off to his apartment. It did in fact went smoother than expected, apart from the blond suddenly starting to get livelier. Less than half on the way he started to giggle and press against Ace back, his head affectionately rubbing against Ace neck, his lips one time even brushing against his, from the cold, sensitive skin. 

And with each awkward action from the stranger, Ace felt shivers ran down his spine and goosebumps on this skin. He should be creeped out, should be disgusted and offended, but instead he couldn't help it but think of the blond as unbelievably cute and adorable. It was weird and made things even more awkward, as he didn't know what to make of his own feelings.  
When he finally approached the building with his apartment within, he realized that the new year was about to start soon, as several people like couples, families with their children or groups of teens gathered on the streets, with their fireworks ready and a glass of champagne to toast on the new year in their hands. From then on, curious gazes followed his every step, accompanied by whispers and disapproving comments on today's youth, until he finally reached his apartment, just when the night sky exploded in dozen of colorful lights.

“Beautiful” The blond whispered next to his ear and as Ace tilted his head to answer with a mocking comment, he froze. The blonds glassy gray blue eyes were suddenly sparkling in thousand colors, the dull blue now bright and dazzling and for a moment Ace got lost in those eyes, like they were the depth of an unexplored dangerous, but also fantastic and miraculous ocean. And as those eyes suddenly looked over and right into his own, he felt his breath hitch and his heart stop for a split second. The bright grin directed at him only made it worse, and he couldn't help but avert his gaze and flee those alluring eyes.   
“Yeah”, he mumbled, feeling an uncomfortable heat rise to his cheeks. “It's beautiful. So...ehm, happy new year” Slowly, he turned away from the dazzling lights, walking towards the door to the apartment building he lived in. Luckily, the door was already open, so he didn't have to bother with searching for his keys until he stood right in front of his apartment.

“Screw the New Year”, the blond said suddenly, as he walked up the stairs to the third floor, were his apartment was located. “Excuse me” Irritated Ace eyed the drunk from the corner of his eyes, immediately noticing the gloomy expression and the once again dull blue eyes. What had happened now?  
And so, as Ace stood in front of his door, helping the blond to get off his back and searching for his keys, the blond started to tell Ace about himself and hearing all those sad things, it nearly broke Ace heart. How could one person have so much bad luck in only one year? Suddenly he saw the stranger in a completely different way and he wondered if that was a good or a bad thing. As the blond finished, they had sat down in Ace kitchen, with the stranger huddled on his floor and Ace rummaging through his cupboards and refrigerator. 

“Here”, he said, as he crouched down in front of the blond, who in the meantime had fallen asleep right there were Ace had him sat down. Slowly, the drunk blinked his eyes open and looked at Ace with half lidded, sleep fogged eyes. Only as he noticed the plate in Ace hands and the food on top, he woke up properly, immediately devouring the sandwich offered to him. Ace meanwhile watched in amusement, before he took a bite of the one he prepared for himself. It didn't even take them a minute, before both finished their little meal, Ace immediately emptying the glass of water he prepared for himself. Sighing he set the glass down, wiping down a drop of water that had escaped his lips, when he suddenly noticed that the blond didn't even touch the glass meant for him.

“You should drink”, Ace stated blankly, but the blond only shook his head and somehow it pissed Ace off.   
“You. Should. Drink!” Ace said once again, only to receive the same response, as the blond just shook his head fervently. Ace felt his brows twitch in annoyance and his smile crack, as he eyed the stranger who didn't in the slightest seem frightened by his sudden gloomy expression.   
“Well, fine!” Ace mumbled, before he grabbed the blond and pulled him towards him, so the blonds back pressed against his chest, his legs hold down by Aces, arms desperately tugging at the firm grip of Ace hand around his neck, while Ace held the glass to the strangers lips, slowly lifting it, so the water could ran down and into the blonds mouth. It didn't work out very well though and after minutes of struggling and fighting Ace had enough. 

In the meantime, after their little scuffle, Ace was sitting on the blonds lap, the back of the blond pressed against the wall of the kitchen, unable to escape anymore. With wide eyes he watched, as Ace took the water into his own mouth and bent forward. He knew all to well what was happening, it was clearly visible in his eyes, but this time surprise and shock paralyzed him and so he could only endure the whole process. Slowly, Ace bent forward, their lips touched and the moment the drunks lips opened, Ace used that opportunity and let the cold liquid ran down and into the strangers mouth. He did this several times, until he was convinced that the man had drunken enough and only then pulled away and stood up.  
It was kind of awkward, kissing that man out of the blue and without explanation, but he knew it was for the best. That's at least what he told himself, as he whipped his chin clean from the excess water.  
“You're so gonna be grateful for that tomorrow, when you wake up, bastard” Ace huffed, lifting the stunned man up into his arms and carrying him away into the bathroom. 

“Next you gotta brush your tooth” And again, the blond shook his head and Ace nearly popped a nerve. “What?”, he questioned, his tone slightly threatening, but again, the blond didn't seem to be impressed. Instead he said with a straight face and a challenging gleam in his eyes and voice: “You do it” It left Ace speechless.  
He still didn't know why he had simply complied. Of course, they had argued for quite a while, but now Ace was sitting in front of the blond, a spare toothbrush in his hand, an annoyed expression on his face, as he brushed the teeth of the stranger.  
A fierce blush covered his face, while doing so, a pout on his lips and his mind busy with but one question. Why was he doing this? On the one hand it was obviously annoying and awkward as hell, brushing someone else teeth like they were some little kid, but on the other hand Ace found it incredibly adorable. When the blonde demanded him to comb his hair, Ace didn't even try to argue, as he knew by now, that somehow he couldn't do anything against this weird feeling of actually wanting to spoil the blond like no one else before. Caring for the stranger made him feel at ease as well and caused his heart and stomach to act weird and completely out of it.   
Maybe he was about to get sick. 

As he was finished with fulfilling the blonds request, he sighed heavily, running a hand through his dark strands. Since he was already at it, he could brush his teeth and comb his hair as well, before going to bed. The stranger watched him silently, without as much as a complaint, even though his tiredness was rather obvious. As Ace finished, he shot the blond a smile, helping him to stand up from the floor again.   
“Let's get you to bed”, he suggested and the stranger nodded, following Ace out of the bathroom, down the hallway and into his bedroom. As his he set sight the king sized bed, his mood immediately brightened and he took the lead, but without letting go of Ace hand, so that he got pulled after the blond, stumbling slightly as he didn't expect the sudden change of pace. 

“Bed!”, the blond cheered, letting himself fall face down into the cushion, giggling and grinning from ear to ear. Watching the blond snuggle into his blanket caused a weird feeling to bubble up in Ace chest and he unconsciously clutched his shirt, right above his heart. Shit. He was so falling in love with that stranger. He was just so cute and adorable and Ace was helplessly at the mercy of this drunken adorable dork. He shouldn't have taken him with him.  
“You coming?” The blond asked, sparkly eyes focused on Ace with a timid smile on shining lips and a faint dust of pink on his high cheekbones. In the dim light of Ace bedroom, for the first time this whole night, Ace took a proper look at the stranger and only now realized how handsome he was. With his pretty blond locks, the pale skin, the sapphire blue eyes and even the burn scars, he almost looked like some kind of model, especially because of the way he was sitting up now, slowly getting rid of his vest and then his tie his almost seductive gaze all the while locked with Aces. 

Ace swallowed at the sight, feeling a familiar heat starting to coil in groin, while his heart was about to beat faster with each second passing. Only as the blond started to unbutton his shirt, he realized what was going on and immediately tumbled forward to stop him from going any farther.   
“Something wrong” the blond asked innocently, his eyes big and round, his lips drawn to a slight pout. It made him look even cuter and Ace unconsciously leaned in, closer, until their noses bumped against each other and tore him back to reality. Immediately he pulled back, his whole face darkening into a lovely red as he got aware of what he had been about to do. Stuttering he shook his head, as he turned away from the blond. “N-no. Everything fine. Let-Let's go to s-sleep, okay?”   
He stood up and walked around the bed, settling down on the other side and getting rid of his sweater and socks, before crawling under the second blanket. What he didn't expect though, was the blond to be right next to him, even though there should be more than enough space, snuggling into his side, his arms tight around his waist, while his lips got dangerously close to his neck.

“You smell so good”, the blond mumbled, not in the slightest aware of Ace tenseness. He slid even closer to Ace, their bodies now firmly pressed against each other, their legs entangled and one of their hand intertwined again. Ace meanwhile didn't know how to react.   
Was this normal?   
Was this supposed to happen?  
Well, if it was normal, then certainly not for Ace.   
It was the first time he witnessed something like this and accordingly didn't quite know what to make of it. Was he supposed to respond to the gestures of affection? Or was he supposed to bear with it until morning would arrive again and the stranger would have forgotten all about it?

Slowly he started to turn, making himself comfortable, a fierce blush on his face as he started to cuddle back, nervously wrapping an arm around the blonds waist. The sigh, that escaped the blond right then, let his hairs stand on edge and a wave of excitement course through his body. Except the scent of alcohol, the blond had a rather nice fragrant, smelling of lemongrass with a slightly earthy note attached to it, making Ace sleepy all of a sudden.   
It was kind of weird, being so close to someone he didn't even know, but something just seemed connect them, made them feel comfortable around each other. The blond obviously seemed to like him, if his affectionate behavior was anything to go by and Ace somehow really liked the stranger as well, even though he was annoyed at first, even though he should still be annoyed. But there was just something about that stranger, that enchanted Ace and he didn't know what to do, to break that curse. Strange enough, he wasn't even sure if he wanted that curse to break. Hopefully everything would work itself out the next morning.

“Good night”, he mumbled, a yawn escaping his throat, as he unconsciously shifted closer to the blond, his body relaxing, as he felt sleep tug at his consciousness.  
“Good night”, the blond answered, sounding just as drowsy as him, lifting his head slightly to give Ace a peck on the lips. Ace though, was too tired to be shocked or surprised, so he only frowned at the sudden kiss, his mind already drifting off, as he asked the man: “What's your name by the way?”  
He felt the man snuggle against his chest and without thinking Ace slightly bent and kissed him on the forehead, just as the blond hummed out.  
“Sabo. My name is Sabo”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!!
> 
> I hope you all had a better year than Sabo and I wish you the best of luck, happiness and most importantly a lover like Ace for 2018.  
> He's just so adorable  
> I love him


End file.
